Si Putih Misterius
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Drabble- Naruto tidak percaya hantu. Sasuke malah meyakinkannya soal kehadiran hantu di hari ini, tepat hari Jumat tanggal 13. Kebetulan, orangtua Naruto pergi sampai dua minggu ke depan. Suatu kejadian membuktikan bahwa ucapan Sasuke benar adanya./AU! Fic misteri gosong. Mind to RnR?


**Si Putih Misterius**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Saat ini pukul delapan malam. Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tamu. Ia juga menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir suasana sepi. Demikian keadaan di dalam rumah.

Langit malam diselimuti kumpulan gumpalan awan. Angin berhembus kencang. Bisa dipastikan, hujan akan turun. Tirai di jendela ikut menari karena sang angin.

Wajah Naruto pun tersapu oleh angin malam itu, sebab ia masih membuka pintu utama. Obrolan bersama Sasuke tadi siang teringat olehnya.

 _Sepulang sekolah..._

 _"Orangtuamu di luar kota?" tanya Sasuke, saat ia dan Naruto tinggal berdua di kelas._

 _Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai minggu depan," katanya. "Jadi, kalau mau datang, silahkan."_

 _"Jadi, kau sendiri di rumah?" Sasuke memastikan._

 _"Yaaa...,_ _memangnya kenapa?" Naruto penasaran._

 _"Sekarang hari Jumat tanggal 13, 'kan?" Sasuke mengingat-ingat seraya menyusun buku. "Katanya, hantu sering jalan-jalan di tanggal seperti sekarang," Ia mulai menyandang tas. "Hati-hati, yaaa." Wajahnya memancarkan aura horor._

 _Naruto swt. "Aku tak percaya hantu," timpalnya datar. Dirinya ikut bersiap untuk pulang._

 _"Ya, sudah. Terserahmu mau percaya atau tidak."_

"Ah," Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan pulpen. "Sasuke apa, sih?"

Zrash! Hujan turun lebat seketika. Angin membawa air hujan masuk ke rumah. Naruto segera menutup pintu utama dengan rapat serta menguncinya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan tugas dengan damai. Obrolan dengan Sasuke sejenak terlupakan.

"Dua logaritma enam belas..."

Pet! Sebenarnya sedang semangat menjawab. Namun, listrik padam. Pupil Naruto membesar. Tangannya meraba-raba ke seluruh meja. Tak lama, ia mendapatkan apa yang dicari; _handphone_. Ditekannya salah satu tombol sehingga layarnya menyala. Selanjutnya, ia menjadikan sang _handphone_ sebagai penerangan untuk mencari dan menyalakan lampu darurat.

Akhirnya, Naruto memakai penerangan dari lampu darurat tersebut. Meskipun tidak secerah lampu rumahnya, tak apalah. Demi tugas.

Selagi semangat menjawab soal, mata Naruto menangkap bayangan putih melayang, terpantul dari layar televisi. Sekejap, ia menoleh ke belakang. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

Dengan jantung sedikit berdebar, Naruto lanjut mengerjakan soal berikutnya. Ia berusaha untuk konsentrasi. Berhasil, tiga soal selesai dengan mudah. Tersisa dua soal lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya hendak menulis, namun ia masih berusaha mengingat rumus yang berkaitan. Tanpa sengaja, penglihatan Naruto menangkap bayangan putih melayang, dan lagi-lagi dari layar televisi.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kali ini ada hasil. Ternyata, tirai pemisah ruang tamu dan dapur berayun oleh hembusan angin.

"Yokatta," ucapnya lega. Sekalipun masih berdebar, ketakutannya sedikit terbalaskan.

Dua soal terakhir ia terburu mengerjakannya karena peristiwa singkat barusan. Mendadak, cerita Sasuke juga kembali terngiang di otaknya. Naruto cepat-cepat menyusun buku, memasukkan _handphone_ ke saku celana, kemudian membawa lampu darurat ke kamarnya.

Naruto mengaktifkan _alarm_ di _handphone_ -nya, lalu meletakkan _gadget_ tersebut di samping kepalanya.

"Oyasumi..." bisiknya seraya menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Naruto menceritakan apa yang dialaminya kemarin malam pada Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang meraih penghapus di bawah mejanya. "Hei, Teme!"

Sasuke meletakkan benda karet tersebut ke kotak alat tulisnya. "Apaan, sih?"

Naruto duduk di sampingnya. "Aku mengalami apa yang kau takuti. Dan..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa? _Dan_ apa?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Dan semuanya palsu!" Naruto membentuk huruf x dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hontou?"

"Ya." Naruto memberitahu kronologi selengkapnya.

Sasuke menyimak. "Jadi, benda melayang putih itu adalah tirai yang tertiup angin?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Tunggu!" Mata Sasuke menyelidik. "Bukankah kau sudah menutup pintu saat itu? Anginnya datang darimana?" Dahinya berkerut.

"Eh?" Naruto mengingat kembali. "Aku melihat tirainya sewaktu dua soal terakhir—memang, sih, pintu sudah tertutup..."

"Nah!" seru Sasuke penuh arti.

Naruto berdegup. "Sou desu. Jadi, yang kulihat kemarin..."

 _ **BRAK!**_

Mereka berdua tersentak. Ternyata, pintu kelas terbanting karena tiupan angin.

"Sialan, bikin kaget saja," rutuk Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. "Naruto," Ia mulai berdiri, bersiap untuk sesuatu. "Pintu kita terbuka ke luar, 'kan? Angin juga hanya dari jendela di dalam kelas kita. Kenapa bisa..."

Naruto tercekat. Ia spontan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, keduanya mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan kelas.

 **-Owaru-**

 **Weee, fic mystery pertamaaa! XDD Biasaaa, plotnya ala-ala cermis di Bobo~ 8DD Serem, nggak? Kayaknya nggak, ya. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Nggak berbakat bikin cerita serem. Entar nyari ide lagi, lah, supaya bisa bikin merinding *mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri* :3**

 **Selamat me-review!**


End file.
